minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead
copied and pasted from the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki's Dead and Dead Remake Original version: ME: Guys, I see a white figure with red eyes. treeman91: I don't believe you. ME: seriously dude, it is in the forest over there. Standing in front of some trees. treeman91: I don't see it (whispers in my head) Hello, Chas... ME: WHAT DAFUQ!!! I JUST HEARD HIM! treeman91: No you didn't. Now stop faking stuff. ME: SERIOUSLY! I HEARD HIM! treeman91: I will ban you if you don't stop telling lies. ME: I AM NOT LYING!! treeman91: PROVE to me that you are telling the truth I took my friend, treeman91 into the forest where I had seen this figure. We went deep into the forest and we began to see signs saying "dead" treeman91: Is this a prank? ME: No... treeman91: We have seen nothing of a figure yet We will see about that, you two. We will see about that... treeman91: I HEARD THAT! ME: Yes, I have been hearing these noises, since... since I was born. treeman91: We better get out of here, before whoever this is finds us. There isn't any way to get out of here. Now I was getting freaked out. I was experiencing paranormal stuff, and this wasn't a dream. We decided to leave, and we ran for our lives. Whispers continued echoing in me and my friend's house saying stuff like: Run. Run? How cowardly. You won't escape me. Suddenly my friend disconnected from the server randomly. The next day, I saw in the news some report about a boy called Peter being murdered in the middle of the night. The identity of the murderer is unknown. Wait, my friend was called peter, so did that mean he was murdered? When I went back onto the server, I was disconnected with the message "Peter is dead. And soon you will be too" I went back on my regular survival world. For some reason I spawned in a cave which was dark, and I had none of my items. Do not get closer. If you do, you will be dead too I saw a white figure with red eyes at the end of the cave. The whispers to me continued. You are going to die. Rest in peace, like your friend Peter. '' I decided to quit Minecraft. I was too scared. I saw a news report about several others being murdered in similar ways. For now, I am going to avoid Minecraft and go and play Phantom Forces xD '''Newer version:' ME: I see a figure in the forest. And... he keeps whispering to me treeman91: Like what? ME: Oh, he keeps saying stuff like 'I am Dead. And you are too' treeman91: Stop messing with me, Chas. ME: No seriously, I can hear him. treeman91: I can't. So stop lying. ME: Is it OK if we just go to the forest to investigate? treeman91: OK, but if you are lying... you WILL be dead We went to the forest, and I looked around for where Dead was. We were about to leave the forest without seeing anything and treeman91 was really mad at me. Suddenly we came across signs saying things like "I am Dead. And you will be too" as we left the forest to go back. My friend thought I placed these signs just to scare him. Unfortunately I hadn't. These signs had appeared out of nowhere, and for some reason had blood splattered on them. treeman91: LETS GET OUT OF HERE! You aren't going anywhere... ME: WHO WAS THAT? treeman91: I don't know By this time I was really freaking out. I had heard of these Herobrine myths and such, but I knew this wasn't Herobrine. It was speaking to me verbally! Herobrine had no such power like that. ME: Lets just get out of here. Just ignore this whispering. You are trapped. Don't try to escape. ME: WE WILL! AND YOU CANNOT STOP US! Oh can I not? We will see about that. Suddenly, the message appeared: treeman91 was kicked from server by Dead666891 I ran for my life. I could not look behind: I know he was right behind me. I heard his voice: Do you want to know where your friend has gone? '' ME: YES! WHERE DID HE GO? ''Oh, he is trapped and under my control now. There is no way freeing him. I got disconnected from the server, with the message: You can never escape me. Category:Creepypastas Category:Dead Category:EnderChas Category:Scary